1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to portable computers; in particular, to a stand that allows a hand-held computer to be propped up for the users' convenience to view the computer display and to be easily connected to peripheral devices, and to a hand strap assembly for such a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The need for computer stands has long been apparent. See copending and commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/619,818, filed Mar. 15, 1996, entitled "Stand for a Portable Computer", Ira Silverman, showing a stand for a portable computer as shown in present FIG. 1. This stand is intended for a portable computer, e.g. a pen-based hand-held computer, but not so limited, and allows the computer to be positioned at various angles and orientations (portrait and landscape) relative to the user, and additionally allows the computer to be connected to external peripheral devices via a docking port. This stand allows the user to locate the data entry (tablet or keyboard) portion of the computer near to either the user's left or right hand. In addition, the stand allows such a hand-held computer to be used also for desktop purposes.
The stand includes a horizontal base, which rests on a surface such as a desk; a frame hingedly connected to the base, the computer being hung on the frame which can be propped at various angles relative to the base; and a support which props up the frame relative to the base. The stand folds flat along the hinge so that it can be easily transported. The angle of the support relative to the base determines the viewing angle of the computer on the frame.
In accordance with one version of this device an adaptor plate detachably hangs by a flange from the frame; the adaptor plate is mounted to the computer docking port, to which the computer is conventionally made. The docking port further provides a conventional electrical connection between the computer and external, peripheral devices by cable. In another embodiment of this device there is no adaptor plate and instead the docking port or the computer itself includes, on a rear surface, protruding hooks or flanges or equivalent members which thereby allow the computer or docking-port computer combination to hang from the frame member.
The present FIG. 1 is identical to FIG. 7 of the above-referenced patent application illustrating the desk stand itself, without the computer, docking port or adaptor plate. These elements are shown in other figures of that patent application and hence not replicated herein. The desk stand is a relatively simple device made e.g. of metal, such as heavy gauge wire. It includes the base which includes member 2 at the front of the base. Mounted on either side of the base are adjustment plates 20a and 20b defining respectively holes 4 and slots 6 which accommodate respectively legs 18a and 18b of the frame 10. The frame 10 defines bends 36a and 36b although these are not necessary. The upper bar of frame 10 is member 10c; the lower portion of frame 10 is member 30. Frame 10 is propped up in the upright position is shown in FIG. 1 by supports 8a and 8b which are coupled at their lower portion to the stiffener 32, and their upper portion of which rests on pivot pins respectively 28a and 28b which are part of frame 10. Washers 34a and 34b are on the pivot pins 28a and 28b. Adjustment plate 20a further defines a hole 22a in which a support leg 24a of support member is inserted. The base rests on feet 39.
While this desk stand performs its function effectively, it has been determined that certain improvements are possible and the present application is directed to such improvements.